


That Same Holy Fire

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I don't think the prayer is real either, M/M, PWP, also major massacre of scripture, and some blasphemy, handjob, i hope God doesn't smite me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows Dean just how much he deserves to be worshipped. Shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Same Holy Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renegade Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569056) by Anonymous. 



He drags his mouth reverentially across his collarbone, licking his way down Dean’s chest, muttering words Dean can barely decipher through the haze of lust fogging up his brain

“That same holy fire which shall cause me to forget the world, all things created and even myself…”

“Are you praying?” he manages to groan out as Cas bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“I'm worshiping you” Cas growls out, his voice husky “you are beautiful and I am showing you the reverence you deserve, I will worship you until you realize how good you make me feel”

“Fuck, Cas” Dean bites out “you don't have to do that, I don’t…nghh....the rest of his words out are drowned out as Cas grinds his hand hard against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Stop talking”

And Dean complies as Cas continues on his downward path

“Thou hast given me light and strength to abandon the paths of perdition” he murmurs against the taut skin of Dean’s stomach. He is gasping, arching into the pressure of Cas’ hand on his aching cock

“I ask thee to grant me” Cas continues indomitably, unzipping Dean’s jeans and finally releasing him from their tight confines. “Please, please” Dean is moaning brokenly, thrusting into Cas’ palm when he finally wraps a hand around him, “please Cas… please” 

“…..to grant me now light and grace” Cas intones, touching him in long hard strokes that have him gasping and shamelessly thrusting into his hand, he is so close, so so close and Cas suddenly increases his pace, making Dean arch his back and beg in a broken litany of his name, saying it like it’s a benediction “Please, Cas…..fuck yes…. Please!” Dean practically howls “to know the ways of salvation” Cas says and with a last stroke Dean comes hot and wet all over his hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chapter 16 of Renegade Atlas, read it, it's amazing. I'm still new at this so all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
